


The Interim

by Dinonid123



Series: Dreaming of Dreemurrs [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I have a lot of dragon lore lol, I'm gonna tag this one as I go, M/M, Other, Slowish burn for now, Trans Character, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinonid123/pseuds/Dinonid123
Summary: Khino slowly grows closer to the King and Queen, and befriends their friends.





	The Interim

“Wait, flowers have meanings? Like, all of them?” Asgore laughed.

“Yeah, of course!” He paused. “Well, most of them. If you find some random flower in the Siberian forest that doesn’t grow anywhere else, then it probably doesn’t. But all the ones that you actually can get your hands on and plant, yes.”

I looked around at the flowery garden we were standing in. Asgore and I had been having Sunday tea for the last few weeks, and this particular Sunday, as we walked in, he told me about the flowers he was going to give Toriel for Valentine’s Day (which was in a couple days). He said that he wanted to give a bouquet of red carnations and orange roses, and I had asked why. And there we were.

“Hunh. So they mean love and passion?” Asgore nodded. 

“Yep. Can’t think of better descriptors for my relationship with Tori.” He sighed happily, then perked up. “Anyway! I usually make everyone bouquets based on what they say they want their flowers to mean.” I looked at him funnily. “Oh… oh did that not make sense?”

“No, I understood. You’re good.” 

“Oh, alright. So, do _you_ have anyone you want to get flowers?” I blushed furiously.

“Ha… uh... no, no. I don’t have anyone I’m close enough to to give flowers.” Asgore frowned jokingly.

“Wow, not even me? I can’t believe you don’t think I’m close enough to you for you to give me flowers!” He fake pouted. “Rude, Khina.”

“Oh, do you want me to get you flowers? I’ll do that!” I laughed. “I’ll have to support some inferior florist though, for obvious reasons.”

“Oh, that’d be fine! As long as you’re doing it for me or Toriel. Because I do not even trust myself to not tell Tori if you get ones from me for her.” He smiles. “If I’m not the one surprising her, I doubt I could keep the secret.”

“Wow, how awful.” I laughed. “You’re truly a terrible friend if you can’t not tell your wife someone is giving her a present.”

“Aw, darn!” He snapped his fingers in mock defeat. “Guess I’m a terrible friend. How could I ever make up for being excited for my wife to be surprised?”

“You could just make us our tea. Tori’s cookies are probably getting cold.”

“Oh, you’re right!” He blushed and rushed over to his tea set. “Thanks for reminding me, Khina!” 

“Reminding you of the reason that I’m here?” 

“Yes. I was just distracted. You know how flowers can get in my head, right?” He laughed. 

“Yeah, yeah. You really love flowers, don’t you?”

“I do. They’re so beautiful and peaceful… they really help me relax. Plus, they smell really nice.”

“Yeah, they do.” I smiled and sat down at the round table towards the side of the courtyard. It was surrounded by the golden flowers from the mountain, but each chair had a certain color of flower tied around them. The one I sat down in was covered in blue flowers, including a small echo flower on the back. I picked up a small flower that looked like a bell. “Hey, Asgore, what’s this?” He turned around and looked at it. 

“Oh, that’s a bluebell!” 

“Hunh.” I squinted at it. “Did you name it?” Asgore laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Surprisingly, no. Also, will you ever stop joking about my bad naming skills?”

“No. Unless you want me to.”

“I kind of do, but I honestly deserve it, so joke away.” 

“Aww, Asgore…”

“Hey, I need something harmless for my friends to tease me about. This isn’t the worst it could be.” 

“Oh. Oh yeah.”

“Yeah. That.” He sighed and turned back to his tea. I frowned and looked down. I felt bad for making him think about that, so I tried to think of something to cheer him up.

“Hey, what do bluebells mean?”

“Oh! Uh, they represent love, humility, and loyalty. Honestly, you can basically ignore love since most flowers seem to represent them. You know, because they’re usually gifts.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

“Yeah. I have no idea where most of the other meanings come from. Conventions or potions, probably.”

“Potions!?”

“Oh yeah, the human mages brewed potions all the time before the war. I’d imagine they used bluebells in potions for loyalty or whatever and that’s how they gained the connotation.” 

“And no one knows anymore?????”

“Yeah. It seems like the humans banned magic after the war. The only potion making records I know of are in the castle archives. It was a real good thing they magic proofed the archives, only the gods know what the humans would have done to it.” 

“ _Asgore why the fuck did you not tell me that potions are a thing, that’s fucking awesome!_ ”

“Hey! Swears!” He chuckled. “Well, no one really knows how to do potions anymore, so if I gave anyone the books, they wouldn’t know what to do. Maybe one day we can try to revive it, but medicine and science seems to do well enough.”

“Also moral issues?”

“Yes. It’s probably not good to have the knowledge how to make a love potion just… out there. So for now, it won’t be. Anyway, the tea’s done!” He turned around and held up his teapot.

“Yay! What kind do we have this week?”

“I decided to mix it up and make some chocolate tea. For the holiday!” He picked up the tray with cups and brought it over, sitting down in the purple-flowered chair. 

“Ooh, nice! Did you put anything else in it, or…” 

“Oh, just some vanilla. Nothing too fancy.” He poured two cups of tea, placed one in front of me, then took out a basket of chocolate chip cookies and placed it next to the tray. “Now, enjoy!” 

“I shall!” I took a cookie and bit into it. Delicious, not that I would expect less from Toriel. 

“Hey! Why did you take a cookie first?” Asgore chuckled. “This is our hang out, not yours and Tori’s!”

“Sorry, Asgore, I’d rather not burn my tongue.” I stuck my tongue out at him. “Are you trying to get me to hurt myself?”

“No, but that doesn’t mean you can hurt my feelings!” He stuck his tongue out back at me. “You’re part dragon, you can handle some hot tea!”

“Asgore, that’s not how it works. I’m not even…” I stopped. I hadn’t told anyone that I was a _full_ dragon yet. Toriel and Asgore probably thought they had died out centuries ago. My parents posed as half dragons to others, and had made me do the same. 

“You’re not even… what, Khina?” Fuck. Fuck. 

“Asgore… I… I’m not a part dragon.” 

“What? You certainly look like a dragon.”

“Well, yeah, I do, but…” _You can’t tell him, you idiot! What if someone finds out and tries to hurt you?_ “I… I’m…” _Your parents may have been idiots but they wouldn’t tell you to hide this for no reason!_ “I’m a full dragon. The last one.”

“WHAT?” Asgore gasped and leaned forward in his chair. _Look. What. You’ve. Done._

“My parents were hiding it for their whole life. And mine. I haven’t told anyone because they made me think that it would just hurt me and─”

“YOU’RE THE LAST DRAGON?” 

“Yes, Asgore, I just said that.” Asgore laughed and brushed his mane out of his face. Fuck, he looked really cute when did that.

“Yes, you did. And that’s… wow.” 

“Yeah. Sorry for not telling you.”

“No, no, it’s okay, it’s just… I thought the last dragons died during the war. I never thought I’d even _see_ one again. And here I am, having tea with one!” He laughed again, this time with more disbelief. 

“You okay, Asgore?”

“Honestly? Right now, barely. I…” He took a sip of his tea. “Oh, this is good. Anyway, I’ll be fine in a minute. I just need to process this.” 

“Take your time, dude. I hadn’t planned on telling you this, either.” I took a sip of my tea. He was right, it was pretty could considering how out there the idea of “chocolate tea” sounded.

“Alright. So if you’re a full dragon, doesn’t that mean that you can transform into, you know…” He gestured out a big, long dragon shape.

“Yeah, I think. I never saw my parents do it, and I’ve never done it myself. Not much room in the Underground to do it, and I’ve been too scared to try it myself on the surface. But yes, in theory, I can go from this normal size and shaped body to a full on dragon.”

“That’s cool, that’s cool… and that would make you a boss monster too, right?”

“Yep. I’m not gonna be dying anytime soon.”

“Well that’s nice. It’s certainly interesting, not aging.”

“You’d know, wouldn’t you?”

“I would. Considering how I’ve been around long enough to have met what I thought were the last dragons. What were their names… agai…” He stopped and looked right at me. “How the _fuck_ did I not realize that you have the same last name as the dragon royal family? I am… so dumb.” 

“Well, look who’s swearing now?” I laughed.

“Oh, did I?” He squinted at me. “Tell no one. And am I right in that guess?”

“Yeah, my grandmother was the princess of the dragons during the war. Only four dragons made it to the Underground. Her, her husband, and a commoner couple. They had my parents. Who had me. I’m technically the ruler of the dragon kingdom, whose only member is me.”

“Weird.”

“‘Tis.”

“Any other dragon secrets you want to tell me?”

“Flower in our language is ‘azgorn,’ which is close to your name.”

“Really? That’s funny.” 

“I know, that’s why I said it.” We sipped our tea in silence for a few seconds, not sure what to say. 

“Th… Thank you for telling me, Khina. I’m honored I was the first person you told.”

“You’re welcome. Thanks for not freaking out… too much?” He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

“Sorry. I was just… surprised. Uh… Ah!” He got up and looked around the garden. He walked over to a corner, and picked a stem with a few purple flowers on it. He walked back over and gave me it, then sat down and smiled. “It’s a freesia! It can mean trust, and you trusted me, so here’s me showing I trust you back!” I blushed and laughed.

“Aww, Asgore… that’s so nice!” Gods, he was just the sweetest, purest man on the planet, wasn’t he? He was so kind and… and he was so sweet and… 

“Khina? Are… are you crying?” I perked up and rubbed my eyes.

“What? No! I’m not crying!” I blushed furiously and waved him off.

“You are! Aww, are you not used to having such a good friend?”

“What? No, no, I..!” I buried my face in my claws. “Can we just go back to tea?”

“No! You need hugs, don’t you?”

“...”

“Khina?”

“Yes.” He laughed and walked around the table and gave me a big hug. He was… really soft. And fluffy. I sniffled and hugged him back. He ran his paw up and down my head.

“Aww, it’s okay, Khina. I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to, okay?”

“You can tell Toriel, I guess. Well, you can help me tell her and the kids.” 

“So, do you want to have tea, or just hug for a bit?”

“Hugging is nice. You’re very warm.” He chuckled.

“So I’ve been told. By like, anyone who’s hugged me ever.” I laughed.

“Well, they aren’t wrong.” 

“I know. Speaking of warm, can you breathe fire?”

“Asgore! Stop assuming my skills!”

“I’m not! I know dragons can!”

“I can, but I don’t really do it often!”  
“Ooh, can you do it then?”

“No! I don’t wanna accidentally burn your flowers!”

“Oh, come on! I wanna see your fire breath!”

I think Asgore and I joked around for another five minutes before we realized our tea was getting cold. We stopped hugging (which made me really sad, because, as previously stated, the man’s hugs are fucking _soft_ ) and finished our tea and cookies. We then went to tell Toriel and the kids about my dragon status, and their reactions were… basically the same as Asgore’s. They were all just as caring and nice about it, though. On the way home, I got some purple and pink tulips to give to Asgore and Toriel on Valentine’s Day, as well as some dinner. I ended up not getting back to my dorm until after sunset, but when I flopped into my bed to get some sleep, I was happier than I had been in a while, with the tulip bouquet on my desk, and the freesia Asgore gave me on top.

When I woke up on Valentine’s day, I noticed that there was a note saying there was mail outside my door. I opened it to find Asgore’s bouquet, along with some chocolates from the kids and brownies from Toriel. There was a note on the bouquet, and as I sat down at my desk to eat some chocolates, I read it.

_Happy Valentine’s Day Khina! Hope you enjoy it! The flowers in the bouquet are: purple snapdragons ;), the pink ones are alstroemerias, and the yellow ones with red tips are roses! ─Asgore and the Dreemurrs (Frisk says that sounds like a band name)_


End file.
